


Suga-rush!

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suga has a secret weapon, Tickling, Volleyball, it's not so secret anymore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Everyone on the Karasuno volleyball team is afraid of angering their captain except for Suga.What is his secret?  How can he be the only one who can talk back to Daddy Crow and also stop him from going on a rampage?The team is about to find out!





	Suga-rush!

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just so precious that they need more fluff written about them!
> 
> I hope that this brings a laugh or smile to anyone in need of some fluffy goodness! :D
> 
> You can also find me at: ragewerthers.tumblr

Daichi was by no stretch of the imagination a mean guy.

On the contrary.

He was friendly, inspiring, good-natured, but should you do something to upset the quiet balance of the team, whether playfully, roughly or ridiculously, you were more than likely going to face his wrath.

Chaos in the halls during training camp?  Over exuberance on the court from a point?  All of them were generally met with hushed whispers of,‘ _ Quiet!  You’ll make the captain angry! _ ’

There was something about upsetting or angering ‘Daddy Crow’ that struck fear into the hearts of them all… except for one.

Sugawara Koushi.

The silver haired setter never seemed to worry or be phased by the idea of upsetting the captain.

Quite the opposite.

Suga was the only one who seemed to be able to call out the captain for acting brash, stop him from going on a rampage and tell him off in other ways without the fear of repercussions or being told off in return.

There were many who wondered what the secret to his bravery was.

Tanaka and Noya had tried, on more than one occasion, to learn his secrets, but Suga always waved them off with a little shrug and smile.

Asahi’s theory had always been that it was because they were in a relationship, but it felt like there had to be more than that.

Daichi could be in the throes of telling off a riled up teammate and one look from Suga would have him stopping in his tracks.

What could it be?!

The team was about to find out.

They had all been practicing a few receiving drills with a partner, passing the ball back and forth between them when the fateful moment happened.

Hinata had been paired with Kageyama and the pair had been bickering since they’d walked in together.  However, as the practice had gone on their drills had turned more into a competition and with that came mistakes.  Before long a stray ball had been hit and the next thing they knew the resounding smack of it hitting the back of someone’s head could be heard reverberating around the gym.

With shaking limbs the two first years turned to see who had been the unlucky recipient only to see Daichi standing with his back to them, the ball resting behind him and his shoulders shaking with barely contained rage.

“S-Senpai!” Hinata squeaked, instantly running behind Kageyama who turned and shouted at the other for using him as a shield.

The renewed bickering seemed to be what finally did it as Daichi turned around to start shouting at the younger members.

“QUIET!  THAT’S ENOUGH!” he warned, everyone instantly snapping to attention at the reprimand.  “You need to STOP! This bickering is not beneficial to the team and will lead us nowhere!”

Suga who had been paired with the captain took a step forward and tried to grab the others attention.

“It’s okay, Dai.  You know they get excitable, but I’m sure they’re so-,”

“Stay out of this, Suga!” Daichi snapped and an eerie calm settled over the group.

For the first time that any of them could remember they watched as their strong, unphasable leader blanched and looked like he wished he could literally fly away from here.

“Suga.  Suga, I… please don’t,” he said shakily as he took a step back.

The look on the setters face was completely unreadable.  Gone was the sweet tempered looking Suga they all knew and respected, replaced with a narrow-eyed and dangerous looking hunter who only had eyes for the man in front of him.

“Suga?  Koushi? Kou?” Daichi tried, taking another step back.  However, as soon as he did, Suga leapt forward, and then… they were off.

Daichi had quickly turned tail with the fear of god in his eyes and started running toward the other end of the gym, Suga hot on his heels, as he continued to try and plead for his life.

“P-Please!?  Please I’m s-sorry!  N-Not here, Kou! NO!” he cried as he felt the man swiping at the back of his t-shirt, almost catching him as he tried to take a fast corner and all but slid into a wall.

By this point the other players had gathered into a more condensed group in the center of the court, watching this madness take place.

“Wh-what is Suga-Senpai going to do?” Hinata asked as he watched on in awe, Asahi shaking beside him as he caught the look in his classmates eyes and wondered if Suga had somehow gotten possessed.

“I-I don’t know, but I’ve never seen him look like that before,” the ace said as he watched the pair continue their chase around the gymnasium.

It wasn’t to last much longer.

Upon making a mad dash for the exit, Daichi had turned his head to see how far behind Suga was and ended up tripping over one of the stray volleyballs from practice sending him crashing to the floor with Suga landing on him not a moment later.

“Suga!  S-Suga please!  Please I-I apologized I… I di-hihihidn’t m-HEHEAN IT!” the captain honest to god giggled as Suga straddled his waist, his hands trying ineffectually to grab at the vice captains wrists.

It was all for nought.  With lightning quick reflexes, Suga’s hands went straight toward Daichi’s lower ribs, fingers finding the extra sensitive spots right underneath the bones that had the poor captains back arching off the floor as wild laughter escaped him.

The captain… was horrendously ticklish.

And the team could only look on in absolute shock and awe.

“You know better than to let your anger get the better of you, Dai!” Suga warned as his wriggling fingers continued to massage against the hyperticklish spot, making the captain try to curl up before arching and repeating all over again as if his body didn’t know what to do.

“I-I kn-nahahahaow!  I know! I’m s-sahahhaorry!” he cried as he tried to push at the hands driving him crazy.  Sadly this left him wide open to those devilish fingers which instantly skittered up his ribs, making the man yelp and try to turn over and curl up.

“You yelled at me, Daichi.  You let your temper get the better of you and we know the only way to remedy that, right?” Suga asked, the scary, neutral look that had been on his face now replaced with the familiar and sweet smile he usually wore.  He allowed Daich a chance to try and turn on his side, adjusting himself so that he could now claw one hand into the poor guys stomach as the other skittered up and down his spine.

Daichi positively squealed as he was attacked on two fronts!  The clawing to his stomach had him curling forward, legs kicking out behind his boyfriend before ridiculous giggles would erupt from him as those spidering fingers would race up his spine and make him flop around like some sort of electrocuted eel.

“S-SuGAHahahaAHA!” he wailed as the setters fingers continued their quick attack, one hand staying to torment his stomach as the other left his back to reach behind him and squeeze behind one of his knees.

The poor captain positively died.  His knees had always been a weak spot of his along with his stomach and now with both under attack the only thing he could think of was the horribly ticklish sensations running through his body, his legs trying desperately to kick away from those devilish fingers that kneaded into the muscles around his knee while his hands tried to slap at the fingers that had snuck under his shirt and were scribbling against his vulnerable stomach.

“That’s right, Daichi!  You just need a little Suga-rush!” the setter giggled as Daichi snorted at his ridiculous boyfriends ‘attack’ name.

“Suga-...?” Hinata asked curiously.

“.. -rush?” Kageyama finished for him.

Suga chuckled at the uncertainty in his teammates voices and turned to them, continuing to turn his poor boyfriend into a giggling, wheezing puddle on the floor.

“It’s my secret weapon against a grumpy Daichi!” he said cheerfully, as he moved his hand away from Daichi’s knee only to bring it forward so he could squeeze against his boyfriends hip, causing the poor man to flip over onto his stomach with a yelp as he tried to crawl away.

Suga quickly righted himself from almost falling over and settled on his boyfriend’s back, tutting lightly as his let both hands quickly shoot up to tickle against his exposed underarms as Daichi collapsed once more, hiding his face against the floor while muffled, desperate laughter escaped him.

“You know how you always feel giddy and happy after having too much sugar?  And you get a sugar rush? This is my own version of that! The best way to fight a grumpy Daichi is to make him giddy and happy with a ‘Suga’-rush!’” the vice captain said as the other team members found themselves unable to keep from laughing at the spectacle in front of them.  There was something kind of sweet about seeing their captain looking so unlike himself. Bright laughter escaping him uninhibited and a ridiculous smile on his face.

“Are you feeling better then, Dai?” Suga asked sweetly as he kept up the light tickling under his arms, making Daichi rock back and forth slightly on his stomach as his laughter calmed into little giggles.

“Y-Yehehehes!  Pl-PLEheheEHEase!” he squeaked before finally feeling those awful fingers stop their attack and going positively limp on the floor.

Suga couldn’t help a little giggle and covered his mouth to stifle the sound, his free hand reaching up to soothe his poor boyfriends hair.

“Good!  Now… let’s get back to practice, okay?  No more grumps from you! Right? Right, Daichi?  No more grumps?” he teased, giving little pokes along the captains back making the other instantly start squirming and giggling again, a noise the rest of the team still couldn’t believe the captain could make in the first place.

“Okay!  Okahahay, K-Kouhoho!” he laughed before feeling the weight lifted off of him and instantly flopping over onto his back with a bright smile on his face.

“Woah!  I never would have thought the captain could be ticklish!” Hinata said with bright eyes as Suga made his way back to the group, leaving his boyfriend to catch his breath.

“He’s  _ very _ ticklish and he’s always hidden it well,” Suga said simply, turning to see Asahi approaching the puddle that was his boyfriend on the floor and offering him a hand up.

The ace was no stranger to the after effects of a tickle attack.  When your boyfriend was an energetic libero, you lived in constant fear as well.

Daichi made his way back over with Asahi beside him, his cheeks still a vibrant red from laughter and a bit of embarrassment, though a smile still lingered on his face.

“Okay.  Back to drills,” he said, voice a little more hoarse from his laughter though he did seem to be in a far better mood now.  The rest of the team seemed to have relaxed a bit as well from what they’d just witnessed, but soon broke back off into their partnered groups again.

Suga smiled softly at his boyfriend as he came closer and reached forward to give his hand a squeeze.

“Sorry for giving your secret away to the team, Daichi,” he said gently, though his partner quickly waved it off.

“It’s fine, Kou.  I stepped out of line and you were only trying to help.  I deserved it. Besides… I don’t think anyone other than you is brave enough to try it,” he chuckled, giving the setters fingers a soft squeeze before removing his hand and ducking down to pick up a discarded volleyball.  “Now! Let’s get back to practice!”

After the chaos of the last few minutes the rest of practice seemed to go by easily enough, and if in the coming weeks Daichi found his sides and back the targets of little pokes and light nibbling pinches then so be it.  If anything, everyone seemed to be in a little better mood with the added laughter and while they still feared their captains wrath, they knew that they had an ally who was ready to help them should things get out of hand.

Sometimes you needed a bit of a Suga-rush.


End file.
